Luna de Plata
by may-volturi
Summary: han pasado ya 20 años y los cullen deciden dar una pequeña visita a forks antes de mudarse,perouna persona las encontrara y la vida de todos cambiara para siempre, un nuevo enfrentamiento con los volturies y vidas nuevas... lee seguro te encantara...
1. Chapter 1

LUNA DE PLATA

**POV RENESMEE.**

**CAMINABA POR EL QUE ANTERIORMENTE HABIA SIDO EL CAMPO DE BATALLA CONTRA LOS MALVADOS VAMPIROS ITALINOS QUE ESTABA CUBIERTO DE NIEVE, LIGEROS COPOS AUN CAIAN PERO NECESITABA PENSAR.**

**HACIA ALGUNAS HORAS EL AMOR DE MI VIDA JACOB BLACK ME HABIA PROPUESTO MATRIMONIO.**

**FLASH BACK:**

**JACOB ME HABIA LLEVADO AL PRADO DONE PAPA SOLIA LLEVARME DE PEQUEÑA PERO SABIA QUE ALGO TRAIA ENTRE MANOS, CUANDO SALIAMOS DE CASA PAPA Y TIA ROSALIE LO MIRABAN COMO SI ESTUVIERA A PUNTO DE ARRANCARLE LA CABEZA Y MAMA ME MIRABA CON NOLSTAGIA.**

**-NESSIE, HAY ALGO QUE NECESITO PREGUNTARTE-ME SUSURRO EN EL OIDO JACOB MIENTRAS EL SE ENCABA EN EL PASTO. EN ESO ALGO HIZO CLIC EN MI MENTE.**

**-DI DI ME JACOB – TITUBIE UN POCO JAMAS CREI QUE LLEGARIA ESTE DIA, UNA SONRISA BOBA SE ME DIBUJO EN EL ROSTRO.**

**-RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, SUPONGO QUE TE HE DEMOSTRADO EN ESTOS 20 AÑOS QUE TE AMO,-HIZO UNA PAUSA Y PARECIA QUE SUS OJOS LLAMEABAN –ESTO ES, RAYOS, ODIO LAS CURSILERIAS-SE QUEJO LO QUE PROVOCO QUE SOLTARA UNA RISITA-BUENO, IRE AL GRANO, TE AMO Y TE NECESITO COMO AL OXIGENO QUE RESPIRO, INCLUSO NI EL OXIGENO QUERRIA SI TU NO ESTUVIERAS A MI LADO. NESSIE MI DULCE NESSIE QUIERES CASARTE CON MIGO?-Y AL INSTANTE ABRIO UNA CAJITA QUE CONTENIA UN ANILLO PARECIDO A LA PULSERA QUE ME REGALO CUANDO APENAS ERA UNA BEBE SOLO QUE MUCHO MAS PEQUEÑO Y CONTENIA UN DIAMANTE QUE ESTABA RODEADO DE RUBIES. No pude contener mi emoción y brinque literalmente de felicidad, una costumbre que había sacado de mi tía Alice,**

**- ¿eso es un si?-me pregunto Jacob con una sonrisa que me hacia babear.**

**-por supuesto, si acepto!!!-le grite mas bien dicho. Al instante tomo mi mano me puso mi anillo y lo beso se levanto y me levanto un poco para poder besarlo, pero no fue nuestro típico beso, con este beso intente demostrarle el porqué del si.**

**Fin del flash back**

**Estaba a punto de sentarme en la fina capa de nieve cuando la vi. Acababa de salir de la espesura del bosque, era una semi vampira lo supe por su olor que era una combinación de nuestras dos razas olía a chocolate y menta, apenas era una adolescente pues en su rostro aun había rastros de la niña que fue, aparentaba unos 14 años pero aun así era increíblemente hermosa. Su piel era perfectamente blanca se podría comparar con la nieve que había a sus pies parecía de porcelana, tenia unos labios llenos que parecían corazón de un hermoso color cereza todo su rostro era perfecto, enmarcándolo su cabello, de un café oscuro que los pocos rayos de sol que había arrancaba rayos rojizos, le llegaba a la cintura empezaba lacio y terminaba rizándose un poco en las puntas. Pero lo que sobresalía eran sus ojos grandes y enmarcados por espesas pestañas chinas y largas de un hermoso color gris, parecían dos anillos de platino. Era increíblemente y devastadoramente hermosa toda ella era perfecta a pesar de su corta edad su cuerpo ya empezaba a ser el de una muchacha madura, incluso afrodita se sentiría herida a su lado.**

**-renesmee?- me pregunto dejándome aturdida un momento su vos era hipnotizante y encantadora. Yo solo asentí. Al siguiente segundo estaba en cuclillas y parecía estar sonriendo me tomo un segundo darme cuenta de que en realidad estaba en posición de caza. Mi instinto de supervivencia se activo y al instante estaba yo también en posición de lucha, a pesar de la oposición de mi madre mis tíos me entrenaron y sabia defenderme. Ella salto hacia mi con una gracia digna de una gacela yo le rugí pero en vez de atacarme se puso detrás de mi y me empujo. Su movimiento fue tan veloz que apenas pude darme cuenta de todo, me pare y salte hacia ella pero esquivo mi ataque fácilmente.**

**-renesmee!- escuche gritar a mi madre, en un segundo toda mi familia estaba a mi lado menos mis abuelos que habían salido de caza, todos estaban en posición de ataque, ella simplemente se irguió y levanto su mano.**

**-cuidado- grito mi padre quien seguramente habría leído lo que iba a hacer pero no tuvimos tiempo de hacer nada pues al instante todos estábamos en el aire inmóviles.**

**Pov Edward**

**Todos nos encontrábamos en casa cuando escuchamos a renesmee rugir bella se tenso a mi lado y me vio a los ojos dentro de un segundo estaba afuera y todos las seguimos. Una chiquilla la estaba atacando, cuando estábamos a su lado lei l0 que haría**

_no sabria que serian tanto, no me dara tiempo de destruirlo, y aunque tuviera no lo hare le prometi a mi madre que seria juasta, que hare? o yase los elevare a todos ese don si._

_**

* * *

**_**-cuidado-intente advertirles pero fue en vano**

**-quien eres porque haces esto??- exigió bella**

**-no es personal, es solo un trabajo, lo siento- lo decía sinceramente esta niña era hermosa pero sus ojos eran tristes y supe que ocultaba algo, iba a hurgar en su mente cuando escuche el correr de Carlisle necesitaba distraerla para que nos pudieran ayudar.**

**-eres de los volturi??- intente distraerla pude captar su sorpresa al reconocerla Katherine ese era su nombre- Katherine dejanos ir y nosotros te dejaremos que te vayas sana y salva, nadie te hara daño-jure**

**Ella solo rio era una carcajada aunque amarga sonaba a cuando le hacias cosquillas a un bebe haci de encantador**

**Si quisiera los destruiría a todos, pero no me ensuciare las manos con ustedes- mintió, no quería matarnos solo poruqe sabria que sus padres se decepcionarían mucho-asi que dejen de molestar yo no elegi estop lo..- Carlisle la derribo de un golpe en la cabeza y la desmayo todos aterrizamos suavemente .**

**Que sucedió?-nos exigió Carlisle**

**Intento atacar a renesmee- escupió bella-yo misma la destruiré- dijo mientras se dirigía a ella-**

**No- le grite- bella no le hagas daño!**

**Estas loco o demente intento secuestrar o matar a renesmee!- me grito rosalie-bella yo te ayudare**

**Escúchenme! Bella ve con renesmee tu también rosalie llévenla a casa debe estar un poco desorientada..**

**Edward-empezó bella**

**]yo se lo que te digo amor hazlo- se rindió y rosalie se fue con ella**

**Edward quieres que la desmembremos nosotros?-me pregunto jasper podía sentir su ira**

**No jasper ya les explicare llévenla al cuarto anti dones de Carlisle –acto seguí la cargaron y en cuanto jasper la vio toda su ira despareció.**

**Es un don- dijo Alice- incluso yo me siento maternal con tan solo verla, es un don defensivo, te recuerda lo mas tierno en tu vida y no puedes matarla se activa cuando duerme.**

**Como lo sabes Alice?-pregunto esme mientras se acercaba**

**Simplemente lo intuí- dijo mientras sonreía.**

**Todos entramos a la casa, Jacob ya había llegado y mantenía a renesmee en sus brazos seguí a jasper y emmet al cuarto anti dones.**

**- Nos debes una explicación me dijo emmet.**

**-Se las daré- le respondí**


	2. explicacion

pov edward

mientras jasper aun tenia en brazos a la desmayada emmet fue por mi sillon y lo trajo al cuarto que se hayaba oculto en el estudio de carlisle, lo deposito en el piso y jasper acosto con suavidad a de emmet venia carlisle

-no tardara en despertar lo mejor sera mantenerla aqui para controlarla-nos aviso-es enviada de los vulturis-me pregunto

-ni pienses que te contestara-me interrumpio emmet-sigue con querer darle privacidad a la pequeña secuestradora.

-si-le respondi a carlisle ignorando a emmet, carlisle meneo la cabeza pensativo-edward ven quiero hablar contigo,jasper emmte vigilenla-salio y lo sento en su escritorio y tome asiento frente a el. de uno de sus cajones saco un collar con un guardapelo, que me recordo al que bella le habia dado a renesmee.

-cuando la dormi se le cayo esto-me dijo dandomelo-edward no creo que esa niña venga sola agbre el guardapelo.

lo hice y al abrirlo habia 2 fotos, en una habia una pareja de vampiros una hombre de cabello cafe rojizo como katherine y ojos rojos y una mujer de cabello color miel pero sus facciones eran enormemente parecidas a las de katherine era una neofita el color de sus ojos era bastante claro, en le otro lado estaba el mismisimo alec con una niña en sus hombros de 3 años, era katherine, sus ojos grises demostraban una extrema felicidad y los de alec que observaban a katherine la miraba como si fuera lo mas delicado de este mundo habia una ternura que los llenaba, me soprendio muchisimo.

-vez como la observa alec-yo solo asenti-la observa como cuando tu observabas a bella-levante bruscamente la cabeza-si la mira como si temiera que algo malo le pasase como si fuera los mas importante en esta que katherine es su tua cantante, si los volturi la enviaron seguramente alec y jane la debieron de haber acompañado.

-tendremos que ir a revi...-pero mis palabras las ahogaron unos gritos

-que hago aqui??- porque mis poderes no funcionan?- en unsegundo estabamos en el cuarto,katherine nos observaba con temor, carlisle fue el primero en hablar.

-tranquila no te haremos daño, emmet jasper esperen afuera-los aludidos salieron-katherine si tu no nos haces daño nosotros no te lo haremos.

-como puedo creerles? estuve a punto de llevarmela y ustedes me dicen que lo pasaran por alto? no soy tonta-nos grito

-poruqe sabemos que tu no eres la que lo planeo,queremos saber quien te envio aro?cayo?marco?-sus ojos mostraron sorpresa.

-si se los digo no los volvere a ver-dijo sollosando

- a quienes- pregunto carlisle, su mano fue directo a su cuello intentanto hallar algo que estaba en mis manos en su cara se mostro la confucion

-buscas esto-le pregunte mientras alzaba en mi mano su collar

-porque lo tomaste-me grito furiosa

-se te callo, toma -se lo avente y lo acacho.

-gracias.-dijo mientras se lo ponia,luego nos miro-se los contare todo, pero saquenme de aqui prometo no hacerles daño-y despues timidamente nos dijo-soy un poco claustrofobica.-y solto una risita que hizo que sonrieramos.

* * *

pov bella

jacob mantenia en sus brazos a nessie, aunque lo usaba para que sus temblores disminuyeran, estaba furioso porque edward habia decidido no matar a la chiquilla, y no era para menos incluso a mi me costaba trabajo controlarme rosalie tampoco entendia a edward y pensaba que talvez estaba ante un don de ella, aunque era sorprendente como era que ella tenia 2 dones,esme estaba en la cocina con alice preparando galletas para que nos relajaramos, alice estaba segura que nada malo le pasaria a eso escuchamos como 5 personas salian del estudio, m puse de pie inmediatamente y me puse enfrente de nessie,jacob la aferro aun mas y rosalie tambien se puso de pie. en la cocina esme aun seguia cocinando pero alice se habia materializado en uno de los sillones jasper fue el primero en aparecer y tanteo el terreno despues mando una ola de calma se sento a un lado de alice y alice reclino su cabeza en su hombro emmet apaercio des pues detras de el venia ella sus ojos mostraban su incomodidad en cuanto salio rosalie siseo y yo involuntariamente gruñi ella se encogio un poco y carlisle puso una de sus manos en su hombro edward salio detras de ellos y fue con migo

-bella no nos hara daño, sabes que jamas dejaria que nada te pasara,jacob controlate, crees que dejaria que mi hija corriera riesgos?-le recrimino a jacob que aun segui temblando y esta vez mas fuerte.

-esme, podrias venir cariño- la llamo dulcemente carlisle-chicos ella es katherine-la aludida di un respingo ante la mencion de su nombre-nos dira porque esta aqui y nos dira su historia, confio en que la entenderan.

-katherine quieres tomar asiento-le sugirio esme mientras taria una silla dl comedor.

-gracias-dijo cortezmente.

-adelante te escuchamos-le aviso esme.

podrias darme la mano?-le pregunto, como se atrevia apenas era un chiquilla y queria robarme a mi marido, ella se dio cuenta que la miraba y sonrio, edward suspiroy dijo-y si mejor te los presento.

-porfavor edward me sera de gran ayuda-ahora no entendia nada. edward le dio la mano y ella cerro los ojos ante su contacto despues los abrio,-gracias, porque no le puedo leer la mente a ella?-que?? ahora tambien leia la mente ahora si no entendia,

-es un don que ella tiene -le respondio.- su nombre es isabella, si eso es lo que querias saber.

-bella-corregi automaticamente

-bella no prtendia acosar a tu marido-dijo soltando una risita si fuera humana me hubiera sonrojado-les explicare, mi don es copiar los dones de los demas, pero ademas de copiarlos los almaceno.

-bien les contare mi historia desde el dia en que comenzo mi existencia o un poco padre es un vampiro su nombre es evan y mi madre era una humana su nombre era angeline ambos eran padres se amaron desde siempre, su amor era tanto que terminaron tuvieron relaciones, de ese amor naci yo, cuando mi padre vio el daño que le hacia a mi madre busco una forma de ayiudarle, entonces escucho que otra pareja similar a la suya habia tenido una hija y la mujer habia salido con vida,investigo hasta que supo que los temibles volturis sabian la historia estuvo pensando y analizando hasta que decidio que esa era su unica opcion o sino ver morir a mi a volterra y les pidio ayuda. pero los vulturis jamas dan algo sin recibir nada a cambio-una sonrisa amarga aparwcio en su rostro-los volturies hicieron un trato con mi padre ellos le dirian como salvar a mi madre si acambio me entregaban a mi hasta que ellos decidieran que yo yqa no era de su utilidad, mi padre podia quitar y desaparecer, entonces supusieron que yo los podia imitar y quedarmelos,tenian razon, mi padre deeseperado acepto,al dia siguiente alec y jane lo acompañ me salvaron y ami madre la ver ami padre y despues alec me sostenia en brazos mientras mi padre salvaba a mi madre,no se queria separar de ella asi que alec fue el que me cuido ese dia, jane dice que alec siempre me cuido, cuando estaban a punto de irse mi padre les pidio que esperaran para qu mi madre pudiera despedirce de mi, alec acepto, esos 3 dias alec me cuido, cuando salio a cazar el me llevo y me dio de beber,jane se mostrba distante y asqueada por la dulzura de alec hacia mi,pasaron los 3 dias y mi madre se despido de mi,alec fue el que siempre me cuido, me enseño a cazar, a luchar ademas de otras personas porque cayo y aro querian que fuera la mejor en todo toda mi vida siempre fue con los volturis, mi madre me escribia y me decia que pronto estariamos juntos,alec era el unico que me comprendia cuando lloraba el siempre estaba hay conmigo a cada mison que el salio siempre lo acompañaba yo y vicebersa-entonces alec y jane estgaban por aqui-hace 3 dias me asignaron mi mision, secuestrar a renesmee carlie cullen,me hablaron de todos y me prometieron que si cumplia con mi mision regresaria con mis padres-una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, y escuche como esme sollozaba-necesito llevar a renesmee para ser libre.-nos dijo la tenia en sus brazos y la consolaba ella se oculto en su cabello y la comprendi su tristeza pero era mi nessie y no permitiria que se la llevaran,edward que me tenia en brazos me solto y yo fui y la abraze,rosalie se unio a nuestro abrazo y alice la miraba con ternura,incluso renesmee estaba llorando.

-y que quieres que hagamos que te entreguemos a nessie nada mas haci y te vallas bailando con esos malditos cupasangre y solo para que tu seas feliz y nossotros vivamos por siempre en una inmenza tristez-le dijo jacob acidamente, uo lo fulmine con la mirada y renesmee se deciso de su abrazo

-yo jamas le pediria eso-dijo katherine

-ah entiendo cuando tods estemos distraidos raptares a nessie nos mataras a todos y te iras muy alegre con tu asqueroza familia chupasangre,si, seguro lo haras porque eres parte de ellos tu tambien eres una asquerosa y repugnante chupasangre-le grito y empezo a salio corriendo, por dios desparecio,corria mucho mas rapido que edward,edward,emmet y jasper,corrieron detras de ella.

-que rayos te sucede jacob black!-le grite furiosa-como le puedes decir eso a una niña!!

-jacob es l peor que haz echo y si no te has dado cuenta yo tambien tengo una asquerosa familia chupasangre y tambien soy una-le grito renesmee mientras subia a su cuarto.

-nessie , no ,no queria decir eso, es solo que estoy furioso,pudiste haber muerto y jamas me hubiera perdonado no estar contigo, nessie escucha-le suplico jacob.

-si quieres remediar las cosa!!ve por ella y pidele perdon-le grito nessie.

-ya la oiste asquerozo chucho-grito rosalie.

-ire con los chicos,a buscarla necesita a alguien que la entienda-dijo alice y estaba sollosando entonces levanto su mirada y la clavo en jacob, jamass la habia visto tan furiosa y daba miedo.

-jacob black, mi familia te ha soportado estos 20 años eres uno mas de mis hijos siempre crei que eras un chico con sentimientos, pero lo que acaba de demostras solo mostro que eres una persona sin corazon,y me decepciona, buscaras a katherine le pediras perdon y la traeras hacia aca despues te marcharas y no regresaras hasta que renesmee lo decida, entendiste?-esme nos habia djado soprendidos a todos, incluso jacob estaba perplejo.

si esme-fue su respuesta y salio.

* * *

que pasara con katherine???

a donde habra ido??

que sucedera con jacob y renesmee??

esme lo perdonara??

que pasar con katherine???????


	3. Chapter 3

seth pov.

desde que jacob nos dijo que una semivampira habia atacado a nessiee nos mando ami hermana y a mi a hacer yo decidi ir mas lejos,casi llegaba a la frontera con canada en eso senti como se transformaba jacob.

seth,necesito que busques a una semi vampira.

bien-empece a oler mas profundo hasta que capte el olor

lo tengo

bien nesesito que te acerques y le pidas que aguarde hay.

de acuerdo.

cuando senti que estaba bastante cerca me transforme y me puese mis pantalones,despues sali del arbusto donde estaba y la de espaldas a mi y podia escuchar como sollosaba,entonces cuando me acerque me escucho y volteo. cuando clavo en mi sus orbes plateados supe cual era mi razon de vivir todo lo que antes me importaba o me interesaba dejo de existir,sentia como si yo fuera la luna y ella mi tierra,no yo era los planetas y ella mi sol,entonces me pregunte como esque habia podidi vivir sin saber que ella era mi me sonrio y una tonta sonrisa se extendio en mi rostro.

-hola seth,-me dijo y fue como escuchar la voz de el mejor angel exquistamente encantadora.

-hola-pero que tonteria,necesitaba saber el nombre de mi vida.

soy katherine-me respondio,pero como rayos..

-puedo leer la mente-me explico y sonrio aun mas hermosamente,me sonroje y me tuve que recordar que era lo que tenia que decirle.

katherine,creo que tendremos que esperar a que lleguen los demas o ir a la pronunciar esto su sonrisa desaparecio,y una lagrima rezbalo por su hasta ella sin pensarlo y la abraze.

porque lloras-le pregunte,un angel como ella no podia llorar.

-porque soy muy mala-me dijo y rompio a llorar,la abraze a un mas y puso su rostro en mi cuello,podia sentir como sus mejillas resbalaban pero no me intereso.

-eso es mentira,un angel como tu no puede ser mala-le dije mientras la apartaba un poco y la miraba.

-yo no soy un ange..

-si lo eres-le respondio carlisle que se hallaba de espaldas a verlo katherine lloro aun mas,entonces el le habia dicho que era mala,empeze a temblar,pero el recordar que katherine aun estaba cerca de mi y que edward negaba con la cabeza me me percatee de que carlisle me interrogaba con la mirada y entendi lo que queria decir,yo solo asenti,el sonri y edward dejo escapar una risita.

-vaya,supongo que jacob estara en problemas-susurro,pero porque jacob?

-katherine tenemos que regresar-ella se encogio un poco y podia sentir su negativa.

-carlisle yo no quiero molestarlos..

-no la hasras-dijo una alice que salia de entre la espesura del bosque,ella era mi vampira favorita-por favor tienes que regresar,esme esta destrozada,y supongo que nadie te lo ha dicho pero jacob es bastante cabezota,pero te acostumbraras,todos sabemos que no eres mala-dempezo a acercarse hasta quedar frente a ella-ademas kath quieres romper mi corazoncito-le dijo mientras se acercaba y le hacia un puchero.

katherine sonrio.

-esta bien alice-dijo y la abrazo-pero prometes que me explicaras que es la imprimacion?-me quede helado y edward y carlisle se morian de risa alice se quedo seria y despues sonrio.

-bien-le dijo y despues me miro significativamente-vamos pues le dijo mientras la jalaba.

* * *

w

k pasara con seth?

que le dira alice??


	4. Chapter 4

POV ALEC.

Jane y yo habíamos regresado a la cabaña, después de haber observado desde una montaña como capturaban a mi kathy. Estaba a punto de ir por ella pero el característico don de mi hermana me detuvo en cuanto di mi primer paso.

Flash back

No-grite, me prepare para correr pero un dolor horrible me atravesó, me dolía cada célula, como era posible que existiera tal dolor, después ceso.

-alec, no seas estúpido, planeas enfrentarte tu solo a todos ellos?-me pregunto retóricamente, me pare y la fulmine con la mirada-lo siento pero no planeo ver como descuartizan a mi hermano.

-jane, no la dejare!, y si le hacen algo? como puedes ser tan insensible?-me costaba trabajo creer que no quisiera hacer nada, kathy siempre la había querido pensé que incluso jane la querría después de todo.

-hermano,-me dijo y me dio la mano, así era como compartíamos nuestro dolor, como nos consolábamos. Le di la mano-claro que me duele la quiero como a mi hermana, pero no podremos hacer nada si nos asesinan.

Yo solo asentí y regresamos a la cabaña.

Fin del flash back

Jane alistaba todo para nuestra partida, yo estaba caminando por la casa muerto de la preocupación (como si eso fuese posible)

-ya basta-me grito jane,yo solo me detuve y la mire-asi no me ayudaras a irnos mas rápido.

-no me ire-le conteste,ella levanto bruscamente la cara.

-que estas diciendo?-me dijo parándose frente a mi-no me iré yo sola-me grito-sabes que aro me mataría por dejarte y además no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

-jane, no me iré hasta saber que ella esta bien-le explique lo mas tranquilamente que pude.

-deja de decir tontería-me dijo con el mismo tono de voz que yo use y después sonrió desafiante-empacaras también tus cosas, o mejor aun nos iremos en este mismo instante. Me agarro del brazo y me jalo, pero no me moví. Después volteo y me clavo sus ojos supe lo que haría por lo que actué primero en un segundo ella estaba en el piso, había aprendido a usar mi don podía incapacitar ahora lo que yo quisiera y dejar activos algunos sentidos, me arrodille a su lado.- hermana, odió hacer esto pero no me iré sin saber que esta a salvo, me quedare aquí y si quieres irte o no, no me interesa cuando compruebe que ella esta bien iré con cayo y regresaremos a destruirlos como desde un principio de vimos hacerlo, cumplire lo que le prometí y no la abandonare me escuchaste-le dije mientras le quitaba mi don. Se paro y me miro cuidadosamente.

Bien-respondió-me quedare aquí pero, creó que lo mejor será espiarlos unos días hasta saber cual será nuestra mejor oportunidad para entrar y ver que kathy esta bien, si tenemos tiempo no las llevaremos. De acuerdo?-me extendió la mano-iba dársela cuando agrego-y queda estrictamente prohibido usar nuestros poderes con nosotros mismos,-le sonreí y le apreté la mano.

Cuando anocheció jane decidió ir a cazar pero yo me quede. En mi mano tenia la pequeña foto que jane nos había tomado un día, kathy en mis hombros tan linda como siempre, sin pensarlo sonreí, recordando cuando le prometí que la protegería

Flash back

Ya era bastante tarde y hace varias horas jane había acostado a kathy, aro se preocupaba de que siempre estemos con ella, pero era inevitable esa niña era un encanto ,hasta aro se había encariñado con ella, en el castillo siempre se escuchaban sus nos estaba dando ordenes a jane y ami ,mañana saldríamos a una misión, había insistido a aro de llevarme a kathy para que aprendiera unas cuantas técnicas pero se negó rotundamente, aunque no lo confesaba era obvio que le preocupaba que en un descuido algo le pasara, y termino convenciéndome, entonces un grito nos alerto a todos y provoco que un miedo terrible entrara a mi ya muerto corazón.

-alec, alec! Ven por favor alec-era kathy jane me miro y después aro y en unos segundo estaba en su habitación, había una pequeña lámpara encendida y su ventana estaba abierta, estaba a punto de ir directo a la ventana pensando que alguien había entrado, estaba dispuesto a desmembrar al maldito yo mismo cuando un bulto en las cobijas me alerto fui y la destape y una pequeña kath7y que aparentaba 6 años esta echa un ovillo, una tranquilidad me envolvió y la abrase.

-que ocurre kathy?-le pregunte ya un poco mas compuesto.

-es que mi ventana se abrió fuertemente!-me dijo con su inocente vocecita.-me dio mucho miedo-me confeso, yo solo sonreí.

-kathy no tienes porque tener miedo nunca, jane y yo siempre te protegeremos de todo siempre-le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-enserio?-me pregunto enarcando sus cejitas, yo solo reí y asentí.-y porque ni jane ni tu nunca tienen miedo?

-kathy, yo si tuve mucho miedo-le confesé ella hizo una expresión de sorpresa-tuve miedo de que algo malo te pasara-le dije.

-no es igual, ami me dan miedo los fantasmas-me replico.

-tienes razón no es igual, mi miedo es mas horrible,-ella solo negó – pero si le tienes miedo a los fantasmas también a los vampiros –le explique.

-no los vampiros son buenos-me dijo, y me dolió estaba a punto de explicarle su equivocación cuando jane apareció.

-los siento Katherine pero no es así, no todos los vampiros son buenos,-ella la interrogo con la mirada, y yo solo le advertí que no fuera muy sincera. afortunadamente capto mi mensaje-si hay vampiros malos, que deben ser castigados, muchos no se portan bien y aro suele castigarlos.

-y les pega?-le pregunto, recordando como jane solía pegarle bastante despacio para no lastimarla cuando hacia algo malo.

-algo así, kathy-le explique pues temía que jane entrara en detalles.-mañana tal vez castiguemos a alguien y tendremos que llevarte para que jamás cometas sus equivocaciones-le dije, sabia que seria horrible pero tenia que aprender

-bien –dijo bastante alegre.

-bueno kathy es hora de que duermas-le dijo jane-alec vamos aro aun no termina hiba a pararme pero kathy me detuvo me agaro de un brazo.

-alec aun tengo miedo-jane bufo

-te espero abajo alec.-dijo y salió.

-no puedo quedarme kathy aro se molestara-ella hizo un tierno puchero,-bien envuélvete en una cobija,-ella sonrió y se envolvió después la cargue con un brazo y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro como solía hacerlo cuando era mas pequeña.

-duerme-le dije y cerro sus ojos, quise bajar mas despacio para no molestarla. Entonces me encontré con Heidi, jamás le había caído kathy.

-alec hoy andas de niñero-me dijo burlonamente yo solo la ignore.-no olvidas su biberón.- estaba a punto de entrar a un ascensor cuando Heidi gritaba, me volví y a su alrededor había fuego, entonces mire a kathy a quien le brillaba los ojos de un color rojo. Me reí y le d un beso en la coronilla

-ya basta kathy-le pedí y las llamas cesaron.

-me las pagaras niña malcriada-le grito Heidi,pero solo escuche su risilla musical.

-eres muy traviesa- le regañe.

Fin del flash back

Pero no lo cumplí, me pare tenia que ir por ella pero no así, la observaría a partir de mañana, y si algún cullen se atrevía a hacerle algo, las pagarían muy caro.

jane jamas me entendio, solo le basto decirle que me recordaba a ella de pequeña, pero solo aro y yo sabiamos la verdad,desd que la oli lo super era mi tua cantante,afortunadamente la parte vampirica lo contrarresto lo suficiente, desde ese dia me maravillo que ese pequeño ser tuviera tanto control sobre mi y jamas me separe ede ella hasta un par de años y sus miradas adulatas ya, provocaron un nuevo sentimiento en mi, ya no era ternura ni amistad, habia algo que senti y jamas habia sentido y saber que ella lo provocaba me paredio perfecto.

ese sentimiento fue el:

AMOR.


End file.
